Impressions
by Doctor Duela
Summary: Lily is too smart for the games that Scopius wants to drag her into. Still, his charms are difficult to resist for any girl.


The way he brushed his hand against the back of hers sent chills down her spine. It was unintentional on his side, and she wasn't sure how Scorpius Malfoy ended up sitting next to her, but she wasn't complaining at the moment. She'd had a crush on him since her third year, when he finally began noticing her. He never showed any romantic interest though, and she didn't really hold out any hope. Not only was he two years older than her, in his sixth year, but he was also her brother's best friend.

"Lily," Albus, the sixth year Gryffindor prefect, pulled her out of her daydream state. She quickly looked up at him, brushing a few loose strands of auburn hair behind her ear, and waited for a reason for his sudden interruption. "Dom wanted me to tell you she is going to be busy tonight, and wanted to see if you guys could study later." He then wedged himself between Lily and Scorpius, the latter of which she hadn't realized was sitting so closely to her.

The beautiful blond, Dom was always cancelling on Lily to be with her dreamy boyfriend, Lysander Scamander. Lily had to admit Lysander, who had a slightly darker shade of blond hair than Dom, was quite handsome, but he was also far too sweet for someone as deceptive as Dominique Weasley. Not that Lily minded her cousin, Lily could be sneaky when she wanted too as well. They were after all Slytherins.

Lily sighed and turned her eyes back to her book. "That's ok, I'll just go back to my dorm," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

"I'll study with you, if you need someone," Scorpius offered. Lily turned her eyes to him, trying not to admire his good looks, but the truth was he was just to damn good looking. His tousled blond hair fell across his forehead and his full lips curved up into a smirk. Albus rolled his eyes, shaking his head as if refusing for Lily. "Really," Scorpius added leaning across Albus for a better look at Lily, "I don't mind."

"Don't you have a date with Shelby tonight, mate?" Albus interrupted, inserting himself between the two again.

It was comical the way that Albus was sitting, and Lily eyed her brother and then Scorpius. The two looked ridiculous, and she couldn't stop a small grin from forming on her face. But, there was truth to what her brother said, and it wiped the grin from her flushed face. Scorpius had a reputation, one that Lily didn't care to be part of.

"Actually, we broke it off," Scorpius replied smoothly, interrupting Lily's thoughts.

"Really," Albus challenged with an impish grin and a spark in his emerald eyes, "because I could swear I saw you snogging her only two nights ago."

"Must have been someone else, mate." Scorpius was still looking at Lily, and though he no longer smirked, he still seemed quite confident.

"Really−"

"It doesn't matter," Lily interrupted a little flustered with the two. "It's fine. I think Lorcan said something about needing some help." Lily stood up to leave. Everyone assumed that Lily and Lorcan would eventually start dating. Not only were they childhood friends, but Dom, who Lily usually hung around the most, was dating his twin brother. Lily enjoyed the transformation in both the boys' faces at what she said. They both knew that Lorcan Scamander was placed in Ravenclaw for a reason, and there would be very little chance of the two of them studying. "Thanks anyway, Malfoy," she called over her shoulder before sauntering off.

Before Scorpius could respond she was halfway across the great hall. She walked over to the Gryffindor table, where Lorcan sat with Lysander and Dom. She leaned forward strategically and asked Lorcan if he would like to join her. He smiled widely accepting, never noticing the blond Slytherin glaring in his direction.

The two exited the Great Hall together.

Lorcan was taller than Lily, but not particularly tall, but he was a burly boy in stance.

"Thanks for inviting me to study," Lorcan grinned at the redhead.

"Well I didn't want to stop in between the pissing contest between my brother and Malfoy," Lily smiled and strategically put her hand on his arm. She couldn't help but admire how strong his arms felt, and it begged the questions, what is hiding under his robes? Lily blushed at the thought and tried to recover.

"Well," he said clasping her hand with his own, "either way this is great." He released her hand and the two finally reached the library. The two studied well into the evening hours, taking breaks far too often in which they joked and talked. It almost midnight when Lily snuck back to the dungeons, and though she didn't worry about seeing her brother, she was shocked to find someone else apparently waiting up for her.

"Hey Lily," the blond smirked up at her, he was always smirking at her that way. "Got a minute?" He was lounging on a sofa with a potions book in his lap and his nighttime robes on. His hair was messier than normal, and Lily briefly wondered if he'd just woken up.

"Sure, if you'll walk with me." Lily's grip tightened on her books, and her stomach clenched with excitement, though it wasn't entirely welcome. She enjoyed her evening with Lorcan so much that the two lost track of time completely. She also had to admit, though she was attracted to Scorpius, Lorcan was quite dreamy with his dazzling blue eyes and open grin.

"Oh, yeah." He fell into step next to her, remaining quiet for longer than he planned to. The silence unnerved Lily, but before she could think of something to say, he spoke. "So you and Lorcan, huh?"

"What?" Lily glanced at his face, but it was unreadable. "Oh, no. We're just friends." She fumbled to find the correct words. "Well, I mean, um.." she paused awkwardly. "I don't know," she finally sputtered out.

Scorpius nodded, his eyes were cast down so Lily couldn't read his face. "I'm just thinking it isn't a great idea."

Lily's temper flared slightly at Scorpius' assumption. "What do you care anyways."

"I do care," Scorpius muttered. Lily was taken aback at this remark. She didn't know how to react, but before she could think her temper flared again.

"Oh, please," Lily scoffed, "You care this week, and next week it'll be Charissa, and then Melody." She was sure her face would betray her if she looked into his grey eyes. "I'm not some slag you can have this week and then just dispose of."

"So, " he said, his voice husky, "this is what you think of me." Lily wanted to say something, she wanted to stop him from leaving, but she forced herself to remain strong as he spun on his heal and darted off.

As he walked off in the opposite direction Lily felt a twinge of regret, but pushed it aside. She knew him better than he thought, because she had been observing him for the past four years. He hadn't changed a bit.

After a restless night, the next morning Lily opted to sit at the Gryffindor table next to, Lysander and Dom when her white owl, Perdita, flew in. She eyed Lorcan at the Ravenclaw table who seemed to be in a dreamy mood that morning. She had also been watching Scorpius and Albus across the room as they took turns glaring at her and Dom, when an envelope dropped in front of her.

"They're just mad, because they think we're betraying them by sitting at the Gryffindor table," Dom leaned over and whispered. Lily knew Dom loved the negative attention, and both girls turned their gazes to the Slytherins and flashed them a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Lily was sure that was what Al was thinking, but she knew Scorpius was still mad about her outburst.

"Who's the letter from?" Dom nodded.

"I'm not sure, it isn't addressed" Lily tore it open at the seam, expecting something from one of her family members and was surprised to find Scorpius' neat handwriting.

 _Lily,_

 _Let's not fight. I hate when we fight. Come back to the Slytherin table. I'm sorry I upset you._

 _Oh and come to Hogsmead with me._

 _SHM_

Lily couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she read the letter again. She wanted to get up at that moment and march back over to her table. She smiled, but stayed in her seat, figuring she could wait until dinner to sit at her table again. Still, she wasn't entirely sure how to handle the last line of the letter. She needed a little time to think about it, and would have until dinner to really decide.

The day dragged on as she contemplated the last line of the letter. Malfoy could be so charming, and she had watched him use his charm for years on other girls. She guessed now it was her time.

Dom agreed to sit at their table again when dinner came around. Albus and Scorpius came to sit next to them.

"Nice to have you back sis," Albus patted her back taking his seat next to Dom. "And you too I guess," he smiled widely at her.

"Whatever," she rolled her blue eyes, "I'm only here because Lily said you guys were crying together in the boys room that the two coolest Slytherins weren't even sitting at their table." Albus rolled his eyes at Dom before nudging her playfully. "I can just imagine the two of you holding each other in a feeble attempt to comfort each other," she paused briefly. "Actually, that's kind of hot," she joked.

Ignoring their playful banter, Lily turned her attention to the food.

"So," Scorpius turned to Lily, waiting for her to look up. "Hogsmead?"

"Um," Lily's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Come on," he smirked, sure of himself at this point.

"I can't," she smiled sweetly at him. "I'm going with someone else."

He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but Scorpius still asked, "Who?" His eyebrows were furrowed and she could see that he was not happy.

"Lorcan," she said simply at first, and turned back to her food. But the tall blond was still looking at her, clearly not ready to drop the topic. "He asked me out on a date, and I didn't have a reason to say no," Lily looked directly into Scorpius's eyes as she spoke, completely aware of how her words could sting. She was thrilled when she received the letter from Scorpius, but she had already agreed to go with Lorcan, and he had made his intentions perfectly clear.

He looked at her silently for a moment before he seemed to snap back to reality. "It's ok. I guess I was a little late in asking anyways." He no longer seemed at all fazed by her rejection, as he looked down the table, searching for a specific face, not one that he cared about, but one that he knew fairly well.

"Oi, Shelby," he called. "Hogsmead this weekend?"


End file.
